Freddy Krueger
'Freddy Krueger '''is the main antagonist of the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street ''franchise. He is a legendary serial killer and was a child murderer in life and in death, a malovolent ghost who killed his victims in their dreams. History Early Life Springwood Slasher Attacking Nancy Possessing Jesse Stalking Kristen Encounter with Alice Johnson Revival and Reuniting with Alice Leaving Springwood and Death Battle with Jason Voorhees Personality Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Victims #'Hampster: 'Crushed with hammer. #'Mr. Underwood: 'Stabbed in the face with a switchblade. #'20 Children: 'Stabbed, burned, eyes gouged out, etc. #'Loretta Krueger: 'Strangled to death. #'Tina Gray: 'Slashed across chest with bladed glove. #'Rod Lane: 'Hung with sheet. #'Glen Lantz: 'Dragged into bed, slashed and blood drained. #'Marge Thompson: 'Strangled and burned. #'Coach Schneider: 'Slashed twice across back to waist with bladed glove. #'Ron Grady: 'Slashed down torso from ribs to stomach through door with bladed glove. #'Bird 1: 'Killed. #'Bird 2: 'Set on fire and bursted in flames. #'Party Guest 1: 'Slashed across face and neck with bladed glove. #'Party Guest 2: 'Fell into boiling hot pool, burned to death. #'Party Guest 3: 'Fell into boiling hot pool, burned to death. #'Party Guest 4: 'Fell into fire, burned to death. #'Party Guest 5: 'Gutted with bladed glove. #'Do-Gooder: 'Thrown through barbacue grill. #'Kerry Hellman: 'Bladed glove through chest from inside. #'Phillip Anderson: 'Limbs slashed with bladed glove, veins pulled out and manipulated into falling off a high ledge. #'Jennifer Caulfield: 'Head smashed into television screen, burned. #'Taryn White: 'Leg slashed with bladed glove, massive amounts of heroin injected into veins. #'Will Stanton: 'Stabbed in the heart with bladed glove. #'Donald Thompson: 'Impaled on car's tail fin. #'Nancy Thompson: 'Gutted and died of blood loss. #'Roland Kincaid: 'Gutted and died of blood loss. #'Joey Krusel: 'Stabbed in torso with bladed glove and drowned in waterbed. #'Kristen Parker: 'Thrown into lit furnace, burned to death. #'Sheila Kopecky: 'Sucked dry of all internal organs. #'Rick Johnson: 'Bladed glove launched into forechest. #'Debbie Stevens: 'Transformed into cockroach and then crushed to pieces. #'Dan Jordan: 'Fused with motorcycle by wires, crashed into truck. #'Greta Gibson: 'Stomach sliced open with bladed glove, force-fed own innards and suffocated/died of blood loss. #'Mark Grey: 'Turned into paper and ripped to pieces with bladed glove. #'Bobby Davis: 'Apparent suicide in blood-filled bathtub. #'Mrs. Campbell: 'Stabbed with bladed glove. #'Carlos Rodriguez: 'Hearing magnified and head exploded by sound of bladed glove scratching chalkboard. #'Spencer Lewis: 'Knocked down stairs into bottomless pit. #'John Doe: 'Fell from sky, impaled on bed spikes. #'Mark Davis: '''Set on fire and face slashed with bladed glove. Quotes *"Come to Freddy." *"I'll kill you slow!" *"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." *"I'm going to split you in two." *"Hey, Nancy! No running in the hallway." *"Gonna get you." *"You've got the body. I've got the brain." *"Go ahead, Jesse. Try it on for size. Kill for me!" *"You are all my children now." *"Help yourself, fucker!" *"What's wrong, Joey? Feeling tongue-tied?" *"Father knows best." *"Nice hearin' from ya, Carlos!" *"How sweet, dark meat." *"I've always had a thing for the whores that live in this house." *"The only thing to fear is fear himself!" *"My children...from the very beginning, it was the children who gave me my power. The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me. My reign of terror was legendary. Dozens of children would fall by my blades. Then the parents of Springwood came for me, taking justice into their own hands. When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me, I became something much, much worse. The stuff nightmares are made of. The children still feared me and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams, and that's when the fun really began. Until they figured out a way to forget about me. To erase me completely. Being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten, now that's a bitch. I can't come back if nobody remembers me. I can't come back if nobody's afraid. I had to search the bowels of Hell, but I found someone, someone who'll make 'em remember. He may get the blood, but I'll get the glory, and that fear is my ticket home." *"I've been away from my children for far too long." *"Welcome to my world, bitch." *"Think you're so smart! Huh, bitch?" *"Now it's time to put this bad dog to sleep...for good!" *"Your eyes so no, no. But my mouth says yes, yes." *"I'm dying to see what skeletons are hidden in your closet." *"It's not my fault this bitch is dead on her feet." *"Got your nose!" *"No! She's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" *"Welcome to my nightmare." *"I'll get you, my pretty! And your little soul too!" *"I didn't need a glove to kill your bitch of a mother, and I don't need one now!" *"Every town has an Elm Street!" *"Might be your dream, but it's my rules!" *"What's with the kids today, huh? No respect." *"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me. Well, let's see now. First, they tried to burning me. Then they tried burying me. But this...this is my favorite. They even tried holy water! But I just keep on tickin', because they promised me that." *"Great graphics." *"Now I'm playing with power!" *"Now be a good little doggy and go fetch!" *"Hey! You forgot the power glove." *"Oh...kids." *"Hey Spencer, let's trip out." *"How sweet. Fresh meat." *"You shouldn't have buried me, I'm not dead." *"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya." *"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." *"Elm Street's last brat. Farewell." *"How's this for a wet dream?" *"You can check in, but you can't check out." *"Wanna suck face?" *"If the food don't kill ya, the service will." *"I wanna draw some blood!" *"No pain, no gain." *"One down. Two to go." *"I am eternal." *"Well, I ain't Dr. Seuss!" *"I've been guarding my gate for a long time, bitch." *"Bon appetit, bitch!" *"Hey, Danny, better not dream and drive." *"Told you comic books was bad for ya!" *"Yee-haw! This body feels the need for speed." *"You are, what you eat!" *"I said where's the fucking bourbon?" *"Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairy tales." *"Let's get high." *"Who gives a fuck what you think?" *"You're mine now, piggy." *"The souls of the children give me strength." *"Welcome to prime time, bitch!" *"What a rush!" *"This is God!" Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Slashers Category:Demons Category:Revived Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Supernatural